


Find the Way

by purple_mangosteen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fight at the Department of Mysteries, Harry and Lucius go into the future where they find out that they're married and have three children. With Hermione as their guide, they try to act normal while waiting for the time to get back to the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There also words taken from movie and books. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Find the Way**

Chapter I

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded, clutching his wand tightly. He and his friends were in the Department of Mysteries on a rescue mission to save Sirius when a bunch of Death Eaters appeared, with Lucius Malfoy as their leader.

"You know, you really should learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality." Lucius drawled. "You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy."

"You do anything to us and I'll break it." He threatened. Harry was feeling dread now. If what Lucius said was true then Voldemort had tricked him into coming to the Ministry of Magic. He had led his friends here! The horrible image of Cedric Diggory's dead body surfaced. Oh no!

"He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby, Potter!" A new voice which belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange interrupted them. The mad woman looked at them and stopped at Neville. "Neville Longbottom is it? How's mum and dad?" she mocked.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged." Neville looked like he was ready to attack her but Harry prevented him.

"All we want is that prophecy." Lucius said.

"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" He asked, trying his best to prolong things while thinking how to lead them alive out of there.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix screeched.

Harry wanted to laugh at the irony of that statement. Wasn't Voldemort himself a half blood too? And yet these fanatic pureblood were willing to kiss the hem of his robe.

"It's alright, he's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made about. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered what was the reason behind the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me, and I can show you everything." Lucius said.

Harry was aware that the other Death Eaters had surrounded them. "I waited 14 years."

"I know."

"Guess I can wait a little longer. Now!" he shouted.

"Stupefy!"

On Harry's signal, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville cast the spell, making the Death Eaters separate. They used the opportunity to run away. Harry didn't know where he ran to until he entered a long, rectangular room that was filled with a beautiful, dancing light that sparkled like gems.

"This is amazing," Hermione said, looking at everything in awe. She had followed him there.

All kinds of time related devices completely filled the chamber, such as clocks of every description, and Time-Turners. It also contained a large crystal bell jar at its far end, from which the sparking light comes. Inside it, anything would grow increasingly younger, to its pre-life state, be re-born to grow older, and cycle through endlessly.

"Indeed." A cultured voice said and Harry spun around in shock.

It was Lucius Malfoy. "Give me the prophecy now, Potter."

"Stupefy!" Hermione shouted.

Unfortunately, the spell missed and hit the mirror next to him and Lucius. The mirror shattered and there was a flash a bright light. It was the last thing Harry remembered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was soft and warm. Harry turned over in his bed. What? He jerked awake. The last thing he remembered that he was in the Department of Mysteries, fighting Death Eaters. What had happened? Where was he? It was then Harry realized that he was naked. Not only naked, but naked in bed with other person who was none other than Lucius bloody Malfoy. His scream probably could be heard kilometers away.

His scream also woke up the sleeping man. Lucius instantly became alarmed at the whole unknown environment. "Where are we?" the man demanded, ignoring the fact that he was stark naked. He looked like he was going to kill Harry, wand or no wand.

"And what happen to you?"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Lucius sneered. "If it escape you Potter. You have grown twenty years since the last time we saw each other which is only a seconds ago."

Harry frowned. What did Lucius mean by that? The man himself hadn't changed at all. He looked around and found a mirror on the wall. But, before that, he needed to find clothes. He found then right away since it was folded neatly next to bed. Trying his best to ignore Lucius' presence, he donned the clothes and walked away.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed loudly once he saw his reflection. For the person looking back at him was clearly an adult version of his body. With the same green bottle eyes, short black hair but minus the eyeglasses. Wait a minute! Since when he could see clearly without eyeglasses? And he was quite tall too. He was too engrossed in his thoughts to notice that Lucius had come closer to him. It was already too late since Lucius had his wand pointed at his head.

"My my," Lucius smirked cruelly. "Look at this. The Boy Who Lived at my mercy. What shall I do then? Shall I bring you back to the Dark Lord? Or shall I kill you here?"

"I wouldn't suggest that."

A new voice interrupted them and both Harry and Lucius turned to the intruder. Harry's eyes widened in shock. There, next to the door, stood a woman who was clearly an adult version of his best friend. "Hermione?" he whispered.

She smiled. "Hello Harry, Lucius."

"Hermione, is that you?" he asked, confused. "What is going on here? And why are you so...old?"

"Well, I have to say that you're as old as me now actually." She replied. "I know that both of you must very confused now. So I'll explain what has happened." She took a deep breath and said. "You're in future now. Twenty five years after we crashed the Department of Mysteries."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Lucius didn't fare better. The man's face was contorted in fury. "Do not lie to me, mudblood! Speak the truth or I shall kill you!"

"Don't call Hermione that!" he snapped angrily.

Ignoring the threat, she continued. "Do you remember the mirror that I accidentally broke in the room of time?"

Harry nodded, feeling sudden dread.

"It's a Mirror of Future. The item is used to glimpse into our future. However, by breaking it the power the mirror contained was let loose and transported both of you into your future. Your soul at least, not your body. And until the effect is gone, you'll remain in the future."

"But-but…" Harry tried to protest.

Hermione eyes the wand next to her best friend's temple and said. "Put your wand away, Lucius. You don't want something to happen to Harry."

"And why is that?" Lucius sneered.

"Because both of you are married with three children." She dropped the bomb.

"What?" Harrry shrieked.

"Harry, you do realize that you wake up in the same bed with Lucius this morning, don't you?" Hermione asked, sounding amused. "And this is your bedroom, in your house in Godric Hollow." She emphasized.

Harry thought he was going to faint. He was married to Lucius Malfoy in the future? The man who had tried, numerous times, to kill him before. How was that possible? The news was much more shocking than when Hagrid told him that he was a wizard. "I-I think I need to sit down," he mumbled out, looking alarmingly pale. Thankfully, there was couch next to him and he flopped down.

"What in the world is going on here?" Lucius drawled angrily.

"Put that wand away," Hermione said calmly.

After the staring contest, Lucius finally relented. He could always kill the mudblood later. But now he needed to find the truth. Him, married to Potter? That was ridiculous! But then again, the woman was mudblood. What did you expect from them?

"Twenty five years ago," she began. "I sent stunner to help you but it accidentally broke the Mirror of Future. The power it released sent both of you to your future. And you'll stay here until the effect fades away."

Harry already pale face went even paler at the news.

"But you don't need to worry. In one week you both'll return to the past."

"Really?" he brightened a bit.

"And how you can be sure about it?" Lucius asked.

"Because that's what exactly happened. You see, Harry, while you and Lucius traveled into the future for seven days for me only a few seconds past. After the bright light I saw both of you staring at each other with strange expression. Imagine my surprise that both of you, who only a moment ago tried to kill each other, began talked civilly before parting ways. You dragged me to find our friends and Lucius went to catch all the Death Eater who infiltrated the Ministry of Magic."

"What?" Two shocked person said in the same time.

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. Hermione's story was getting more bizarre than before. And he was supposed to believe in this?

Lucius, on the other hand, couldn't believe how absurd her story was. He was their leader. The Dark Lord trusted him to obtain the prophecy. Why would he betray the Dark Lord and caught his fellow Death Eaters?

"Then Voldemort showed up. He tried to kill you but his wand backfired and killed him instead. And you, Harry, became the Savior of Wizarding World again."

"Voldemort is dead?" Harry asked in whisper.

"Yes," she confirmed.

"That's great!" he exclaimed.

"The Death Eaters Lucius caught were send to Azkaban and got Kissed." She continued. "Lucius himself was freed because he said that he came to help you and you supported his idea."

"I must have gone mad," Harry muttered. Why would he do that? Lucius Malfoy should be thrown into the deepest pit of Azkaban in his opinion.

"After that, we went back to Hogwarts. School began at usual and you started corresponding with Lucius. After we graduated, you entered Auror training. At the same time, Lucius divorced his wife and both of you officially started dating."

Harry gaped at her. Lucius expression didn't differ much.

"It was at that time you tell me the truth. About your journey to the future and about how you have me as your guide. I was skeptical at first but you managed to convince me. When you graduated from Auror training, you both are married."

And for the first time, Harry noticed the white gold ring on his finger. He lifted his hand to inspect it. The ring was a simple one. No diamond or other precious stone. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lucius was doing the same.

"There are words carved here," the man said and then muttered strings of Latin words that Harry didn't understand. But Lucius apparently did because the man cursed later.

Harry saw that his ring, also, had Latin words carved on its surface.

"It means 'I am my beloved and my beloved is mine'," Hermione explained, seeing his puzzled expression. "Lucius gave you the ring when he proposed."

"What?" he spluttered. It became his favorite word today apparently.

"I shall never do that," Lucius drawled in finality, eyeing Harry like the dirt under his shoes.

"You will in the future," Hermione said as matter of factly before continuing her explanation. "A year later, you have your first son."

"You must be joking! Men can't get pregnant!" he protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Harry. Of course man can't get pregnant. James, Al and Lily were born using a surrogate mother. Then Lucius blood adopted them all so you both are truly their parents."

"Oh." He said. A child. He had a children. Three of them, in fact. Harry couldn't really grasp the fact yet. All in his life he always wanted a family of his own. And if Hermione was to be trusted then now he finally had it!

Hermione softened at his expression. She knew what Harry was thinking. "Your oldest child, James Sirius Potter, is now in his seventh year in Hogwarts. He is Head Boy and also Captain of Gryffindor Quidditch Team. He plays Chaser."

"James Sirius Potter..." Harry muttered the name of his supposed oldest child. "I named him after my father and godfather."

"He is quite a prankster." Hermione said, smiling. "Your second child," she continued. "Albus Severus Potter, is named after Dumbledore and Snape."

"No son of mine is going to be named after Dumbledore!" Lucius said, outraged. "And what is it with Severus?"

"What?" Harry shrieked. "Snape? Why the hell I named my son after Snape?"

"Explain that!" Lucius ordered.

"Snape was trying to protect you all this time." Hermione said. "He was best friend with your mother. You will understand this later. But you're grateful and named Al after him."

Harry gaped at Hermione. He was still reeling from the revelation. She was joking, right? Snape, the man who probably hated him the most after Voldermort was actually trying to protect him?

"I knew he was traitor," Lucius drawled.

Harry snorted which earned him death glare from Lucius.

"Al, as we all call him, is now in his fifth year. He is a Captain of Slytherin Quidditch team. He is Seeker too, just like you Harry."

"Potter's son is in Slytherin? That's unheard for." Lucius drawled, quite surprised at that.

Harry wasn't surprised at all actually. The Sorting Hat wanted to put him in Slytherin after all.

Hermione sighed. "He's your son too, Lucius."

"That remains to be seen." Lucius said arrogantly.

"Your youngest child, Lily Luna Potter, is in her third year. She is Chaser for Gryffindor Quidditch team." And then she dropped another bomb. "And they all will be home for Christmas holiday in four days."

Harry looked at her, horrified. The truth was, he truly wanted to meet his children. But he was only a fifteen year old Harry Potter at the moment! He wasn't the father they knew yet!

"We've arranged it actually," Hermione said, trying to assure him.

"Both of you have a few days to learn about the future and how to act like you normally do. Today is December 19th, the children will be home at December 22th and on Christmas Eve, both of you will go back to the past."

"How could you know about this?" Harry asked.

"Because you told me so. You see, Harry, everything that happened, happened because you traveled to the future. It's you who made it into reality. Both of you saw your life in the future and chose to make it happen."

"But what about my job? I'm still an Auror, right?"

"Head of Auror actually. You've taken your holiday leave so you don't need to show up at Auror office. And during holiday season, the children are too distracted to pay attention. It'll be alright. Don't worry about it. This already happen, remember?"

"And what about my family?" Lucius suddenly asked.

"Draco married Astoria Greengrass and they had one son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. He's Al's best friend." Hermione replied. "Narcissa is married to Sebastian Demarchiel now. You have family pictures there." She pointed the fireplace in the opposite of the room.

Simultaneously, Harry and Lucius got up from the couch and walked towards the fireplace. Like Hermione had said, there were many frames there. Harry took one of them with shaking hands. There, on the pictures, were him, Lucius, and three children. To his surprise, the picture had color.

"Colin and Dennis' doing," Hermione explained, as if reading his mind. She had followed them there.

Harry looked at the picture again. The oldest child there, who had black hair and grey eyes, was grinning mischievously. He must be James Sirius Potter. Next to James, stood a boy, also with black hair but with Harry's green eyes. He must be Al. The boy looked like Harry so much that there was no doubt that Harry was the father. The last child was a gorgeous girl with blond hair and green eyes. The hair that she got from Lucius for no doubt.

"It was taken during the last summer holiday," Hermione said.

There were still many other pictures. Either it was him with Lucius or both of him and Lucius with the children or the children alone. All portrayed them as one happy family. Harry swallowed. But how could that happen while Lucius was Voldemort's follower? How came they got together and had children? Then he remembered what Hermione had said. ' _Both of you saw your life in the future and chose to make it happen. It's you who made it into reality.'_

Author's Note:

Hi. It's me again. Thanks for reading and please give reviews as always.

I have written story about going back to the past so now I got this idea about going to the future. Harry's house in Godric Hollow is based on Rampsbeck Country House that I found when googling. And since my other story is quite long, this fic will be short with consisted of six chapter.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There also words taken from movie and books. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Find the Way**

Chapter II

"What about you and Ron?" Harry blurted out.

Hermione smiled. "Ron and I are married. We have two children, Rose and Hugo." She explained.

"Ha! I knew it!" He crowed.

She rolled her eyes at her best friend antics. "Rose in her fifth year and Hugo is in his third year. They both are sorted into Gryffindor. Al, Rose and Scorpius are best friend."

Harry's eyes widened.

"Well, come on then. I'm going to show you around," she said then paused suddenly. "It's so weird to say that because this is actually your house, you know."

"Hermione," Harry interrupted. "Why I can see without glasses?"

"Before Auror Training, you went to Saint Mungo to cure your eyes." She explained.

"It can be cured?" he asked. Why nobody told him about this before?

"What do they teach in school nowadays?" Luius drawled in disgust. "The cure can only be applied to adult since the unstable magic of child could interfere the healing process. Not only that, the potion is very expensive."

"Oh," Harry mumbled. He didn't pay attention earlier but now he noticed that, while he was busy looking at the mirror, Lucius had found his clothes too. The man now was clad in black shirt and charcoal grey trousers with black leather shoes. The clothes fit him perfectly. The same way Harry's clothes did.

Lucius merely looked at him coldly before pushing the door open and revealing a long corridor with glass windows. The corridor was decorated with Christmas decorations. They were in the first floor of the house and Harry could see the scenery outside from the window. The land was huge with snow frosted trees and frozen lake. The view must be magnificent in spring and summer with all the green trees and colorful wild flowers.

"This is Godric Country," Hermione explained, playing her role as their guide to the future. "After graduating Auror Training, you wanted to have your own house so you chose Godric Hollow. The place where we stand now is where your house once was, Harry. Before Voldemort's attack."

Harry stared at her. The revelation was shocking. Between facing Voldemort every year and school he never thought to visit his parents' grave before or even to see where he used to live but now…

"You decided to build new house here and Lucius suggested buying the entire Muggle part in Godric Hollow."

Harry's eyes widened at this but Lucius wasn't surprise to hear it. Never would he stay in the same place with those filthy muggles.

"Now, Godric Hollow village is the only magical community in England aside from Diagon Alley. Its popularity defeats Hogsmeade in Scotland."

"Wouldn't the Muggles suspect something?" Harry asked.

Lucius sneered. Muggles! They never saw anything. And what could they do anyway?

"Well, they have been told that historical remains have been founded here and they have to be evacuated. And with charm placed on the entry road, Muggles will be compelled to stay away."

Harry nodded. That explained it. Because it would be all too weird if the villages suddenly disappear without any trace at all. Then he suddenly remembered something. "What about you and Ron? What is your job? And what about Sirius and the others?" he asked anxiously. "You haven't told me about them." He frantically hoped that they were alright.

Hermione smiled. "Ron is Auror too. As for myself, I am Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement now."

"Wow, Hermione." He said in amazement. "That's great."

"Thanks Harry," she replied.

Lucius scorned the news. First, Potter was Head of Auror. Now, the mudblood girl was Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement. What was the next? Arthur Weasley as the Minister of Magic? How come the future turned into this horrible place with blood traitor and mudblood taking over the power?

"And Kingsley is the Minister of Magic."

Well, that answered Lucius' question. Kingsley Shacklebolt might be a pureblood but he was blood traitor, like the Weasleys.

They kept walking and stopped in front of double door. Hermione opened the door and showed them a huge room full of books. Next to the library were his study and Lucius' study but they didn't enter the place.

"Sirius is fine." She assured Harry. "He now works with the Fred and George. The joke shop is big success. They have branchs all over the world now. His official title is Creative Director which isn't a surprise seeing how many joke ideas come from him."

Harry was relieved to hear it. He was glad that Sirius was fine. He couldn't bear if something happen to his godfather because it was his fault.

"And what I do now, Granger?" Lucius asked.

"Well, you're still a member of Board of Governor at Hogwarts. You're also a Senior Advisor of the Minister of Magic but your wealth comes from your business."

Hmm… Senior Advisor of the Minister of Magic? Lucius' mind was reeling at that. He could order Fudge to do whatever he wanted as long as the idiot's pocket was full with gold. But he doubted the same about Shacklebolt. And about business? What did he do then? He had to investigate later.

Harry on the other hand looked around at him. The house was huge and spacious and full of expensive furniture but it radiated warmth and felt homey too. It was truly a home. Like the Burrow for the Weasleys. Not some museum, something that usually happened in the case of most wealthy families.

Hermione then showed them living room for formal guest, living room for family and friends, kitchen, dining room, conservatory, dueling room and indoor swimming pool. He saw giant Christmas tree in the living room decorated beautifully in red and gold. There was a mountain of presents under the tree too.

Hermione saw his observation and said. "You did the shopping beforehand. Those are presents for the children."

Harry nodded.

"Dobby and Winky work here now," Hermione informed them. "And I have to tell you this, Lucius, there will be no physical punishment now to the house elves."

"And what can you do?" Lucius said. "This is my house therefore I can punish them as I see fitting to them."

"For your information, you'll be fined 100 galleons." Hermione said calmly.

"That's ridiculous." Lucius said, outraged.

"We don't tolerate abuse anymore," she said sharply.

"SPEW, huh?" Harry said, grinning.

"Of course," she replied, smiling in satisfaction.

In the living room, Harry found many pictures of him, his family, and friends. "Who is he?" he asked, pointing at the unknown boy the bright pink hair.

"That's Teddy Lupin, your godson. He's Remus and Tonks' only child."

Harry couldn't believe it. Remus and Tonks together? Wow. And more importantly, he had a godson now. There were many pictures there and Hermione explained the story behind them patiently. The next place was the owlery.

"Hedwig!" Harry said in surprise once he saw his snow white owl. The owl was old but Harry would recognize her no matter what time he was in. Hedwig hooted softly at him and Harry reached over to stroke her feathers. There were owls Harry didn't recognize but the eagle owl was unmistakable, it belonged to Lucius while the younger one was unknown to him even though she obviously was related to Hedwig

"They are Hedwig hatchlings," Hermione said.

"Really?" Harry said, amazed.

"Hedwig had four eggs."

"Where are they?" he asked eagerly.

"Three of them are in Hogwarts now since they belonged to James, Al and Lily. However, Venice belonged to you," she said, indicating the unknown white owl. "You were having summer holiday in Italy when Hedwig laid an eggs so you and the kids decided to name them based on the cities you visited, Rome, Milan, Turin, and Venice."

Harry pet Venice. The owl hooted at him. She looked very much like Hedwig the first time Harry saw her. Hedwig was his first friend and Harry loved her.

After spending a few moments there, they moved to the next destination, which turned out to be garage. Harry gaped at the sight before him. About a hundred of sport cars were there. Harry would recognize the red Ferrari anywhere. He also saw some familiar names such as Rolls Royce, Jaguar, and Bentley although for the others he had no idea.

"What do you think about this, Lucius?" Hermione asked the man.

"It's no wonder that Potter collects this trash." Lucius replied. He owned a car, actually, since the Ministry also had them and he didn't want to be left out. He was Lucius Malfoy after all.

"Actually," Hermione sounded like she was going to laugh. "All of these cars belong to you, Lucius."

"That is ridiculous." The man argued.

"You enchanted them all that they had the same abilities like the Knight Bus has. You also charmed the cars that they could bring you to your destination without having to drive by yourself."

"That is insane." Lucius muttered. "Why would I do that?"

Harry couldn't help but teasing Lucius. "Well, it looks like you have turned out to be Mr. Weasley in your old age."

Lucius looked like he was going to kill Harry for his comment. However, Hermione interfered before the man could do him bodily harm. She took them to the second floor and showed them James and Lily's bedroom. The second floor also had living room and eight guest rooms. The last was Al's bedroom which was located in the third floor. The house only consisted of two floors but there was tower which became the third floor or Al's bedroom.

Al's bedroom was a normal room like kids his age but Harry saw a large glass tank next to the window. "Is this for Al's pet?" he asked curiously.

"That's Loki's place."

"Loki?"

"Al's snake." Hermione answered. "James, Al and Lily were born as Parselmouths, Harry. Loki is Al's pet but the snake is actually a family pet."

Harry looked at her, confused. "How come they are Parselmouths?" With Voldemort death, Harry should lose his Parselmouth ability so it should be impossible for his children to inherit it.

Hermione began to fidget. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Well?" he demanded.

"You see Harry," she began. "When you killed Voldemort you absorbed his power. That's the reason why James, Al and Lily can talk to snakes."

**Author's Note**

Hi. It's me again. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

**Find the Way**

Chapter III

"What?" Harry couldn't believe his ears. How the hell that happened? How could he absorb Voldemort's power?

"In the beginning you couldn't control your new found power but, then you went to Dumbledore and he helped train you to master it." Hermione explained.

"And my children?" he asked.

"They all were born with great magical power. James, Al and Lily could control their powers ever since they were babies."

Harry gulped at that.

Lucius on the other hand was busy with his own thinking. Potter killed the Dark Lord and absorbed his power? Moreover, if what the mudblood said was true, then his children also possessed the same power. It was like having four You Know Who's. He had to inspect further about the future before he made the decision that would profit him the most. After all, he wasn't that keen to kiss the Dark Lord's robes forever.

While Lucius was silent, Harry looked around the room and saw many picture frames above the fireplace. He moved to inspect them. The pictures ranged from Al since he was baby until now. A small bundle of baby with bright green eyes. Another picture showed a small boy with his toy broom. The last picture showed a smiling and triumphant teenage Al with his wand in his hand.

"That was taken during the last All England Wizarding Dueling Competition." Hermione explained.

"I assume that he's the winner." Lucius said.

"You're correct."

Since the tour around the house was finished, Hermione decided to show them the village. So, they donned their winter coats and stepped outside. It was quite early in the morning so there weren't many people outside.

Harry at first was reluctant. "But I don't know any of them!" he protested. He might known them in the past but not now!

"Just smile and wave." Hermione replied.

The village was divided into three areas, residential, commercial and public area. The residential area was where Harry lived. He could easily see that Godric Hollow was much larger than Hogsmeade.

"That is my house." Hermione pointed at the two stories house with huge yard. "And that is where Sirius lives."

Harry gaped at the sight of Sirius' house. It was mini Hogwarts: the exact replica of the castle. The huge front yard was full of giant pumpkins which were even bigger than the ones Hagrid grew. Then he saw the nameplate on the gate and muttered in disbelief. "Castle Prankalot…"

"There is no doubt that Black is mad," Lucius drawled next to him, eyeing the house distastefully.

Next to Sirius was the house where the Lupins lived. Remus had married Tonks and they had one son together. Harry was relieved to see that the house looked normal on the outside. Although Sirius probably persuaded Remus to build a weird house. Hermione also pointed the houses of their schoolmates.

"Since this was the only magical place in England, aside from Diagon Alley, many wizards and witches came to live here. It's easier for us rather than to mingle," she explained. "And with population boom since Voldemort's demise, Godric Hollow is quite full." She said.

The next destination was commercial area where the shops, restaurants and pubs were located. Harry could easily recognized Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop from afar. The last part was public area where they could find park, playground for children, post station and even Quidditch Stadium. On the furthest part of the village there was a cemetery.

Harry walked towards the cemetery. He knew that his parents were buried there. He finally found the graves he was looking for. Hermione conjured a flower and gave it to him so he could put it there. On the tombstone there was sentence ' _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death_ '. They stayed there for a while before leaving.

Harry's stomach growled when they returned to Godric Country. He then realized that they hadn't had breakfast yet.

POP!

The house elf that showed up was Winky, the one who once belonged to Crouch. "Breakfast is ready, Masters and Madam," she announced.

"Thanks, Winky," Harry replied automatically.

Winky nodded and disappeared.

Harry still remembered the way to the dining room, which was good. He couldn't get lost in his own house or the others would get suspicious.

"Well, I have to leave now." Hermione said suddenly.

"What? Why? Aren't you going to join us for breakfast?" Harry asked frantically. She just couldn't leave him alone with Lucius here!

She gave him a look before softened her expression. "Everything will be alright, Harry. Don't worry about it. If you need something, just call me."

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out something. "This is actually a two way mirror that Sirius and your father created but he and the twins have improved it. When you want to call someone just say their name in front of the mirror. If the button here flashed red then it means the person you're calling is busy and unavailable. You can also leave recorded message. It's like cell phone that Muggles use for communication."

"Sirius and the twins?" Harry questioned.

"Yes," Hermione nodded. "Fred and George thought that idea could apply to everyone. They made millions of galleon from this."

"But if everyone has it then anyone could call me then?" he asked, frowning.

"Oh, no. When the first you buy it, you need to match your magical signature with the mirror first so you will know everyone who calls you. Everyone has this now except for students at Hogwarts." She looked at them both sternly. "Do try to get along." With that she left. Harry truly hoped that Lucius and he didn't kill each other during their stay in the future.

Lucius sat at the head of the dining table. They ate the breakfast in silence and after that Lucius was the first to leave. His intention was the library to get information as many as possible.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the whelp yelled after him.

Despite his plan to investigate the future, Lucius' hand itched to pull out his wand and cast the killing curse at Potter.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Potter was behind him now, trying to match him.

He turned around to face Potter and said coldly. "I'm on my way to the library, Potter. If your brain functions normally then you would know that it's the place to seek for information."

Potter spluttered but Lucius ignored the teen and walked away. He arrived at the library a moment later. To his fascination, Daily Prophet clippings had been put in the desk. It was as if his future self knew about what he was going to do. The clippings had been organized by year and then date. He looked for the day after the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries.

' _You Know Who is dead!_ ' The headline screamed. Lucius read further into the article. ' _You Know Who is dead. For years we have believed that He was dead, killed by the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, but as it turned out, You Know Who was alive all along. And last year the Death Eaters succeeded in restructured Him.'_

Lucius sneered at the article. The Daily Prophet was the same paper that called Potter a liar, attention seeker and lunatic that same year. And now, since the brat killed the Dark Lord, they called him the Chosen One, the Savior of the Wizarding World and all. Merlin, the sheep mentality of the wizarding world were truly the reason why it was so easy for the Dark Lord to control them.

' _Then You Know Who attacked the Ministry of Magic in order to obtain the Prophecy pertaining to him and Potter. The prophecy stated that only one can survive and Potter, once again, emerged as the victorious party. The Chosen One has fulfilled his destiny and killed You Know Who. This time, for good.'_

So, that was what the prophecy was. And since Potter still lived in the future it was obvious who won the wizarding war. Lucius read further and finally found his name.

' _In the move that surprise us all, Mr. Lucius Malfoy had come to aid Potter in the battle against You Know Who. Mr. Malfoy, a prominent member of wizarding society had assisted in catching all the Death Eater who infiltrated the Ministry. The Chosen One himself also stated that without Mr. Malfoy help he would have faced difficulties with battling the Death Eater. Our grateful thanks and respect to you Mr. Malfoy, who was willing to help for the sake of wizarding world.'_

The hypocrisy in the article made him want to laugh. It was unbelievable! But then again, he came out without a scratch at all after the Dark Lord's first reign, so it wouldn't be different this time.

"Bloody hell!" Potter exclaimed suddenly. "I can't believe this!" The teen waved the newspaper in front of his face.

"I can't read the paper if you keep waving it like uneducated person you are," he drawled icily.

Potter flushed red in anger and let out a stream of profanities but the teen gave the paper to him.

Lucius' eyebrow rose. He couldn't believe the article too. ' _The Chosen One and Senior Adviser of Minister of Magic to wed in midsummer!'_

Below the headline, there was a picture of the future him and Potter that looked like was taken in one of the ministry gala. They were standing side by side, apparently talking with each other. The way picture Lucius looked at picture Potter was disturbing because Lucius recognized the look. It was look he only showed to the people he cared about, such as his son. And, although picture Lucius clearly cared about Potter, it wasn't the fatherly way he was towards Draco.

He read further and found out that aside from being Senior Adviser to the Minister of Magic, he also had been elected as member of Wizengamot. So, it wasn't only Potter and his friend but also him. He wasn't that idiotic to not to realize that the position and power must come from the relationship he had with the Savior of the Wizarding World.

They spent hours reading clipping after clipping and found out that everything Granger said was true. Although his future self turned out to have good life Lucius still didn't understand what possessed him to engage in affair with Potter. With the knowledge he gained today he could easily become the most powerful wizard in the world if he wanted to. He didn't need Potter's help for that. The notion that Potter possessed all the Dark Lord's power was too great to ignore. So that must be the reason. But that didn't explain why he was affectionate towards the brat.

Dobby popped in the library, surprising them both. "Lunch is ready, Masters."

"Thanks, Dobby," Harry said after regaining his control. He was surprised to see the elf there.

Together they walked to the dining room. The meal was superb. Even Lucius had to admit that. After that they went back to the library to continue their research. Dobby called them again for dinner. After that, problem arose when they went to sleep. Lucius insisted that it was his bedroom so Harry better moved to the guest room.

"What?" he exploded. "This is my house! It's you who should be in the guest room!"

They continued to bicker and since both were equally stubborn, no one moved to the guestroom. They finally settled sleeping together in the same bed with pillows put high as barrier. That was how their first year in the future ended.

Author's Note:

Hi. Thanks for reading the fic. As usual, please give me reviews, okay?


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. This chapter is betaed by Danyealle. I want to say thanks for her help.

 

**Find the Way**

 

Chapter IV

 

It was their second day in the future… Lucius and he spent the day bickering every time they were in the same room. Lucius would insult him. He would insult the blond bastard back. And they descended into bickering. How could he marry the git?

Lucius himself had the same problem. He barely restrained himself from killing Potter every time the whelp opened his mouth. So, now he chose to stay in his study to investigate every document there.

The first thing he noticed when he sat down behind his desk was the pictures there. One of the pictures showed him with adult version of Draco, a beautiful brunette who must be Astoria Greengrass and a blond boy who must be Scorpius. The other picture showed him and Potter with their children. After he thought about it, Lucius finally came to conclusion as to why his future self chose to unify with Potter.

After all, Potter was the Chosen One. People worshipped him. However that didn't explain why future Lucius became so fond of the whelp. At the present, he even didn't treat Narcissa that way and he cared for her a lot, for being his friend all these years and being mother to his son.

He took another folder of documentss and frowned. Something was different with this one. Lucius quickly opened the folder and was surprised to find that it actually contained the financial statements, Gringotts bank accounts and legal documents that belonged to Potter. Why did he had these? It turned out that Potter, who didn't have an insight about financials, had left everything to him to be taken care of. And Lucius did.

The documents were organized neatly. There was list showing their land and property ownership. There were also bank statements showing the inflow and outflow of money. The meals, the house elves, the maintenance of the house, the clothes, children's education and all had been paid from Malfoy's account. Not even one knut came from Potter. Next was investment paper. He even helped Potter to invest the money, causing Potter's wealth to multiply. Lucius couldn't comprehend this. Why go to this length for Potter?

Lucius also got surprise when he inspected his own documents. Aside from wizarding world, he also had hundreds of investments in the Muggle world. And, by the net income he got, he had to say that the investment was a very wise decision he made. In twenty five years he had gone from one of the wealthiest wizards in Britain to one of the richest wizards in the world, if not the richest. Aside from the Potter factor, his life in the future turned out to be perfect.

He was going through the drawer when he found a letter. A letter written by his future self dressed to him.

' _By the time you read this letter, you are already seated behind my desk, our desk that is. Seeing that you're myself I shall not bore you with any of preamble. There are a few matters to be addressed. First of all, there is Voldemort. As a Malfoy, we bow to no one. Especially not to half blood with illusion of being a Dark Lord._

Here, Lucius got shocked. The Dark Lord was a half blood? How could it be? The Dark Lord always prided himself as descendent of Salazar Slytherin and he was Parselmouth. But then so was Potter and his children.

' _It's true. Voldemort, or Tom Marvolo Riddle, was son of Merope Gaunt and a muggle named Tom Riddle. She dosed him with Amortentia but when the effect of the love potion diminished he left her.'_

Lucius blanched. The Gaunts? The Squib and poor worthless wizarding family? They're descended from Slytherin obviously but were an embarrassment of pureblood families. They were no better than the Weasleys, who at least were still sane and a full wizards, unfortunately.

' _The second matter is Harry. As of now, it would be pointless to talk to you about how we came to care about him. So, I opt to remind you about the opportunity we get with the Chosen One at our side. As you have found out by now, you act as Senior Advisor to the Minister of Magic as well as the member of Wizengamot. The position which you wouldn't achieve without Harry's help.'_

Here, Lucius had to admit that it was right. Having Potter certainly would help him a lot.

' _The third matter is James, Al and Lily. They all willd be home for holiday however since it was Christmas they would be too ecstatic to pay attention except for Al. So you have to be careful.'_

The letter continued with lengthy explanation of the children. Their hobbies, favorite things and such. As he read the letter he got an impression that Al, the middle child of Potter, was his favorite son. Even though he was annoyed, Lucius stored the information for further use. Finally, he came to the end of the letter.

' _As I was once you, I knew the question you have in your mind now. When you get back into the future, consider your experience here and you will have your answer. And for your information, even though I said that Malfoys bow to one, sometimes we must make exception to our other half. It would be easier that way.'_

The letter only irked Lucius further. For Merlin, how come his future self turned into pathetic domestic husband? Had Potter put him into Imperius curse or a love potion? That was an interesting notion he had to explore.

At the same time but in the different room, Harry Potter also read the letter addressed to him by his future self. The letter contained many important things such as information about his children, family and friends. The last part confused him greatly though. Since when Lucius Malfoy was great or a good father to his children? Future Harry also said to give Lucius a chance. Was his future self brainwashed or something?

POP!

Winky showed up. "Master Harry Potter. It's lunch time now." She said.

"Thanks, Winky," he replied.

Sighing, Harry went to the dining room. Lucius was already there. The man looked at him and said, "Why don't you eat in the kitchen with the house elves, Potter?"

Harry glared at him. "This is my house. I can do anything I want."

And to prove that statement, he stalked forward and sat next to Lucius. To further annoy the man, Harry began loading his plate with food and ate without caring.

Lucius seethed in anger. Never before, anyone showed him such disrespect before. How he wanted to curse Potter to oblivion.

Winky popped in suddenly. "Madam Weasley is here, Masters." She informed.

Sure, behind her Hermione show up. "Hi Harry, Lucius." She greeted them.

"Hi Hermione," he replied.

Lucius didn't say anything.

"Don't you work today?" he asked, confused.

"It's lunch time so I came here to check on you," she explained.

"I'm still alive," he replied dryly. "Lucius is still alive too, unfortunately."

Hermione tried to console her friend. "Now, that isn't that bad, Harry."

"I must lost my mind." He said.

"Obviously." Lucius drawled icily.

Harry glared at the man. "How come I married him? He's Voldemort's follower! He tried to kill us! And he is old!" he ranted.

"For your information, Potter," came the arrogant voice of Lucius. "I'm in my prime."

"Oh, really." Harry said sarcastically. "Because you must be seventy years old something!"

"Don't you know anything about wizard, Potter? The more powerful we are the slower we age. But then again, what could we expect from you."

It was true actually. Harry and Hermione were forty something years old but they looked like they were in the middle of twenty and for Lucius, the bastard didn't look any different than he was in the past.

Hermione laughed suddenly. "You know, both of you always bicker like that too."

Lucius and Harry looked at each other before turning their heads away in disgust.

Hermione had come there to inquire about their wellbeings, as well as giving information about their friends and family. Who married whom. Who worked where. She also gave pointer as to how usually they acted around their children. It was really important since James, Al and Lily would be home for Christmas holiday soon.

Harry and Lucius spent the next day memorizing all the information she gave them. Finally, the dreaded and the awaited day came. Harry couldn't wait to meet his children but he was also worried that they would notice something odd with him. He and Lucius ate their breakfast in silence. After that, they were going to King Cross to pick James, Al and Lily. Hermione would meet them there. And not only her, but also Ron and the other Weasleys.

The journey took short time. Mostly because the car was enchanted and could move faster then normal car. They finally arrived. Harry took a deep breath. "Ready?" he questioned his companion.

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "I'm always ready, Potter." He drawled arrogantly.

Together they entered Platform nine and three quarter.

Author's Note:

Hi. Thanks for reading the fic. As usual, please give me reviews, okay?


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There also words taken from movie and books.

**Find the Way**

Chapter V

The station didn't change at all. The situation, the train… what changed was the people. The majority of the people there were the older version of his school mates at Hogwarts.

"Harry!"

He turned around. "Hermione!" he said in relief.

"Alright, mate?" Next to Hermione, was the older version of Ron Weasley.

"Yeah," he muttered.

"Lucius," Hermione greeted. Ron, Harry saw, merely nodded at the man.

Lucius nodded but he didn't say anything in return.

"Well, let's find the kids then," Ron said.

Lucius Malfoy sneered inwardly. Not only the mudblood but now the blood traitor was there too? What in the world was coming next? Despite everything that had been said, Lucius longed to return to the past, where everything was normal.

"There they are!" Weasley shouted, making a beeline to the large crowds gathered near the train. Most of the people in the crowds had red hair, courtesy of the Weasley's. Merlin, did he really have to join them?

"Sirius!" Potter shouted next to him and almost ran to hug his godfather. What was he? A five year old boy?

"I'm so glad to see you here," Potter said.

Black laughed out loud. "Glad to know that my godson still miss his godfather." Black turned his attention to him then. "Lucius."

"Sirius," He drawled. Did his marriage to Potter make Black as his sort of godfather in law? That was so disgusting.

"Daddy!"

Lucius stared down in shock at the blond haired girl who dared to hug him. The said girl lifted her head, revealing gorgeous face and a pair of green eyes which belonged to Potter. This must be Lily Luna Potter, his youngest child, known for her eccentric personality.

"Hello Daddy Two, miss you!" she said, grinning mischievously.

Black barked out another laugh. Lucius resisted the urge to cast killing curse at the man and also at his own daughter for the impudent nickname.

"Nice nickname, Lily!" Black said, still laughing.

Lily let go off him and went to hug Potter. "I miss you too Daddy One."

How the hell Potter was Daddy One and he was Daddy Two? If anything he should be Daddy One. Merlin beard! Lucius couldn't believe what he had just thought. Had he lose his mind?

Potter hugged his daughter tightly. "I miss you too Lily." And he looked like about to cry.

Lily hugged Black the next. "That's because Daddy One is the boss. Everyone knows so," she nodded.

Lucius was outraged. Potter wasn't the boss. He was!

"Hi Father, Dad."

From behind Lily, came another teen who looked like young version Sirius Black with black hair and grey eyes even though Lucius knew that the eyes came from him.

Potter as expected, went to hug his spawn.

"Uh…miss you too Dad," James Sirius Potter muttered. "But could you please let go now? People are looking."

Laughing, Potter let go off his oldest son.

"Where is Al?" Black asked.

"He is behind us," James replied. "There he is."

Sure it was, walking towards them was none other than Albus Severus Potter.

Smiling broadly, Al hugged him and then hugged Potter.

"Father," a deep voice called and Lucius turned around to look at the older version of his son.

"Draco," he said. Lucius was relieved that Draco looked well. From what he knew, Draco and his wife and son now lived at Malfoy manor.

"Lucius," Astoria greeted his father in law.

"Grandfather." Now, this must be Scorpius Malfoy, his grandson. Scorpius looked like a softer version of Draco.

Draco looked at Potter's children and Potter. "Hello Harry, James, Al and Lily."

"Draco," Potter said.

The situation couldn't be weirder. There he was with Potter and his three children and Draco with his wife and son. A few days ago he only had one child. A fifteen year old son and now he had fifteen year old grandson and thirteen year old daughter. And speaking of which, Draco seemed to accept his situation with Potter.

"Are you ready for NEWTS, James?" Draco asked.

"Absolutely," James replied, grinning. His son now was chatting with James about his application to Auror Academy while Scorpius chatted with Albus. The situation was surreal.

"Hiya Harry!" Ron and Hermione had joined them with their children.

Harry looked at the children. These were Ron and Hermione's children, Rose and Hugo Weasley.

"Hi Uncle Harry!" Rose Weasley said before she went to join Scorpius and Al.

The girl better not calling him Uncle or Lucius wouldn't be held responsible for his action. Thankfully he had Draco to accompany him. They stood there for a few minutes before Draco bid goodbye to them. Then another Weasleys came to bid goodbye the next, and another Weasleys, and another Weasleys until Lucius thought he was going to berserk if another Weasleys showed up.

Not only the Weasleys, Lucius had to suffer the Longbottoms too. Neville Longbottom, while a Hogwarts professor actually turned up at the station with his wife to pick their children. After that, the weird blond woman whom Lucius recognized as Luna Lovegood made appearance with her husband and children. Potter, undoubtedly was in heaven.

"Let's go home, shall we?" Albus suggested suddenly.

"Yeah," Lily cheered.

Together, they walked to the parking lot. Much to Lucius' annoyance, Black came with them.

During the way to Godric County, Black and the children talked enthusiastically with Potter chimed in now and then. Potter seemed amazed by the fact that he had three children and couldn't take his sight off of them.

The ungrateful Black stayed for dinner, continuing to entertain the children and also Potter, the child in adult body. Lucius was relieved when the dinner was over. It was overwhelming. Malfoy manor was a quiet place and Draco was never a loud child. At least, not when he Lucius was present. But now, the children and Black's chatter was proving to be too much. How could he stand it in the future? Maybe he was used to it that he had developed resistance. But Lucius had to admit that it provided him with opportunity to observe his supposed children.

The dinner was over and Black went back to his house. Then the children also went to their respective rooms, leaving Lucius alone with Potter. The other man still had goofy grin on his face. No doubt that came from the fact that the future turned out to be too good. He sneered at Potter and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Potter cried out.

"My study," he replied, annoyed.

"Oh," Potter muttered. Thankfully Potter didn't follow him.

He just sat in his chair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said.

It was Albus Potter. Lucius wondered what the boy wanted. "Have a seat, Al," he said.

"Thank you, Father." Albus Potter replied. His father didn't look any different.

Lucius sat there and looked at him, waiting for him to begin.

"I wish to discuss something with you. It's about you and dad's stay here in the future." He said, dropping the bomb.

"And what do you mean by that?" Lucius drawled. To his credit, Lucius' expression didn't change at all.

"I mean exactly like I said." He replied. "I'm not your favorite child for nothing Father."


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler of all Harry Potter series especially the Deathly Hallows. There also words taken from movie and books.

 

**Find the Way**

 

Chapter VI

 

Albus Potter stared at his father. Well… not really his father right now. The man in front him wasn't the father he knew. The man in front of him was Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, the right hand of Voldemort. Al had heard many stories about how his father changed his way and started helping his dad. There plot holes in the stories but Al didn't question it.

Al and his siblings were very much loved by their parents. Ever since he could remember, both Father and Dad showered them with love and affection. Lucius was a great father. There was no denying that. In fact, Draco, his half sibling, liked to comment that Lucius never treated him that way when he was a child. Of course, Draco never said that when Lucius was present.

Therefore, Al was very surprised when his Father told him about his journey to the past and the role Al played during the time. That explained many things. So, here he was now, playing guide for his dear Father. Al had to admit his father's acting skill.

"Did you eat or drink whatever Black gave to you?" Lucius asked.

"No," Al replied and decided to bring forward the matter. "Did you and Dad break the Mirror of Future in the Department of Mysteries?"

Lucius didn't even twitch.

Al sighed. "You told me this a few weeks ago."

"Really?" Lucius drawled. "And pray tell, why would I do that?"

"Because you want to see the best outcome for your future," Al replied. "From what I gathered, you have three choices when you return to the future. The first is a lifelong service to Voldemort if he won the war, living as his slave until you die or until Voldemort kill you. I heard that he was very fond of Cruciatus curse."

Lucius' eyes narrowed.

Ah, so he got respond now. "The second is where you help Dad and continue your life as it is. But I won't have that because I won't exist then. The last choice is the preferable one, where you and Dad get married and have kids. Not to mention, a very nice position in the Ministry of Magic and wizarding world." Al finished, smirking. He knew that he had to apply the last part for Lucius Malfoy in front of him. "Well, that's all I was going to say. You have two days left. Please think about this carefully, Father."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When he and Potter arrived at dining room the next day, Al and Lily were already there.

"Morning, Daddies!" Lily chirped happily.

"Morning, Lily." Potter replied warmly.

James hadn't show up yet. According to the information he found in his study, James was always late for breakfast. He pulled the chair for Potter first before sitting down at the head table because apparently he always did it for Potter and now they both were acting as happy couple.

They were half breakfast when James deigned to show up. James was very much like James Potter the first and Sirius Black which quite annoyed Lucius.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Lily asked.

"Quidditch," James answered instantly.

"We could play Quidditch at the backyard," Potter offered.

Lucius refrained himself from giving Potter death glare. Really, Potter acted like five years old kid, trying to bond with his children.

"Great!" James said.

"I have to decline," Al said.

"Why?" Potter asked, looking at his second son. He must be so disappointed not be able to spend time with the child who resembled him the most.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley. Last Christmas shopping," Al replied. "But Father said he's going to accompany me."

"What?" Potter snapped.

This time, Lucius did glare at Potter.

"Urgh! Diagon Alley is full of people this time of the year." James complained.

"I told you to buy your presents at Hogsmeade," Lily muttered.

"I forgot," Al lied easily.

Lucius narrowed his eyes. Al clearly wanted to spend time with him. What had he planned?

After breakfast, Lucius and Al went to Diagon Alley. The place had changed too. And Knockturn Alley had disappeared. In the place, stood an array of bright coloured shops.

Al brought him to one of the shop. Apparently the teen had ordered new coat for Potter and now was taking it. After that, much to Lucius' surprise, Al brought him to the new building of Ministry of Magic. The building was the biggest and tallest building at Diagon Alley, defeating Gringotts.

"This building is the new entrance to the Ministry of Magic." Al explained. "It was built a few years after Voldemort's demise."

Lucius eyed the building.

"I thought that you want to see your office," Al said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lucius had visited his office at the Ministry of Magic. It had given him glimpse about the role he played in the future. After that, they went home. Potter was highly suspicious and demanded explanation from him once they were alone. The boy who wouldn't die was probably afraid that Lucius would murder Al in secluded place, which was ridiculous.

The next day, he spent a lot time memorizing all the information about the future. He needed to remember it so he could make correct investment which would increase his wealth. That was until Al showed up.

Once the teen saw what he was doing, Al sighed and said. "Father, you only need to read everything once. When you go back to the future, you can use Pensieve to view your memory."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "It might be useful having you."

"Thanks, Father." Al said, rolling his eyes.

After finishing the documents, Potter dragged him to join the happy family. So, he had to endure socializing with Potter and his children. Time passed and soon it was Christmas Eve dinner. It was happy occasion. At least for Potter who bask in the fact that his future turned out to be perfect.

They stayed awake until almost midnight until the children retreated one by one to their bedroom.

Al was the last one to leave. Harry almost didn't want to let him go. It was years until he saw them again. His children…

Al hugged him. "Don't worry, Dad. We'll meet again," he whispered.

"Al?" Harry looked at his son, alarmed.

Al smiled at him. "Good night, Dad, Father. Love both of you."

Harry stared at the spot his son had vacated. "Does he know about us?" he asked.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "Apparently, my future self told him the truth."

Harry was rather hurt.

Lucius must have seen it on his face because the man then said. "He also threatened me to treat you well. Or he won't forgive me and make my fatherhood a living hell."

Harry began to laugh. "Oh, Al."

"We do have precocious children." Lucius said.

What Harry was going to say next was stopped as golden swirl erupted around them. There was a flash of bright light and when he opened his eyes again, he was back in the Department of Mysteries.

"Harry!" Hermione ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, I'm fine," he replied, focusing to Lucius.

Hermione had her wand drawn, ready to curse the aristocrat wizard.

"No, it's alright." he said.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione looked at him. She clearly thought that something wrong had happened to him.

"What are you going to do?" he demanded, ignoring Hermione's confused looks.

Lucius looked at the teen in front of him. Al's words flashed in his mind. "I'm going to do what I should do, Potter," he drawled out. "Don't you have Voldemort to kill?"

The mudblood gasped but Potter rewarded him with big smile.

"I will leave the Death Eaters to you then! Come on, Hermione!" Potter ran away, presumably to fight Voldemort and defeat him and then absorb his power.

"Wait! Harry! What is going on?"

"I will explain it to you later!"

Their voices and footsteps disappeared. Lucius straightened himself. He had Death Eaters to capture. At this moment, there was no love between him and Potter. But Lucius had a lot of time to think about it. Now, he had more pressing matter. As he captured the last Death Eater, he felt tremendous amount of magic. It lasted for a few minutes until it was gone. Lucius smirked. Whether it was Voldemort or Potter, he was certain that he would emerge as the victor.

Author's Note:

Hi! I finally finished this story. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. But lately I'm rather obsessed with Sherlock and am busy writing Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter story.


End file.
